


【POT-TF】小学生系列

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 小学生系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: “小学生系列”的点梗，超短篇，小甜饼，一发完，可单独食用
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 3





	1. 雪糕

**Author's Note:**

> “小学生系列”的点梗，超短篇，小甜饼，一发完，可单独食用

商店街新开了一家网红雪糕店，据说是国外进口，口味多，造型萌，虽然价格非常贵族，但还是吸引了众多喜爱新事物的年轻男女。后来因为人气太旺，还上了综艺节目，更是引起了一波又一波的追捧。  
不二住在离商店街不远的社区，平日路过总能看到这家店外里三层外三层的壮观景象。每每起了一点尝试一下的好奇心，也被这可怕的人潮节节劝退。跟菊丸说起这个事，没想到菊丸兴致勃勃地给不二安利起这家店好吃的口味。原来，好奇心爆棚的菊丸，不畏层层人墙，早就先尝过了这家口口相传的网红店。  
被菊丸打击了一波，回家的时候，不二垂头丧气，颇为可惜地仰天长叹。  
身边的手冢听到不二叹气，疑惑地问：“怎么了，不二？”  
不二想跟手冢吐槽一下这事，又觉得实在是小题大做，便连吐槽的欲望都没有了。他摇摇头，说：“没什么，就是忽然想感叹一下人生。”  
能说出“感叹人生”这样的话，手冢基本能确定不二心里有事，不过这件事或许不是大事，大几率是不二意难平而已。不过，作为不二所在的网球部部长，关心部员是他的职责所在。即便不二只是被一件微不足道的小事困扰，他也有必要为不二纾解心结。  
于是，他拉住不二，扳过不二的身体，让他正视自己：“不二，有任何事情，你都可以告诉我。”他目光炯炯，眼中全是面前的这个人，“作为部长，部员遇到任何的问题，都可以跟我商量。”  
面对手冢异常认真的目光，不二忍俊不禁。自己那点意难平实在是上不得台面，只是被面前的人如此注视，他也着实不想让对方失望。不过，在此之前，不二想，他有必要提醒一下手冢一件事。  
“手冢部长。”不二微微抬起头，勾起唇角，“现在部活已经结束，我们也放学了。除了网球部部长，难道现在你不是还有另一重身份吗？”  
一言惊醒梦中人。  
手冢猛然想起，几日前自己表白成功。现在，他除了是不二的部长以外，更重要的一重身份，是不二周助的男朋友。  
倒不是手冢不上心导致遗忘，反而是因为太上心了，比起以前还是普通朋友关系，现在手冢面对不二，还多了一层小心翼翼。男朋友这个身份，意味着可以做更多比以往更进一步的事情，可同时，也意味着，自己的一举一动都可能会给不二带来巨大的影响。尽管手冢和不二已经成为了一对名副其实的情侣，可手冢还是未能完全完成角色的转变。  
手冢轻咳一声，别过头去，夕阳下，他脸颊微红，轻轻颤动的喉结将他的紧张表露无遗。  
不二觉得有趣得紧，笑出声来。他没打算就此放过手冢，继续追问：“如果手冢你现在是部长的身份，那么这件事你就没有知情的必要了，毕竟是一件挺无聊的事情。可是，如果你是男朋友的身份，这件事就很重要了。因为，这关系到你的男朋友，就是我，接下来这半天的心情，这可是很严重的哦！”  
手冢听了这话，回过头来，对上不二的双眼。  
“所以……”不二微笑着问，“想好了吗，手冢？”  
“嗯”手冢点点头，“男朋友。”  
不二笑着，像只偷了腥的猫。他的眼眸闪着点点星光，宛若银河，仿佛漩涡一般，吸引着手冢不断靠近。  
却是不二及时开口，拉回了手冢的神思：“商店街新开的那家雪糕店，你知道吗？”  
手冢与不二并肩继续往前，手冢走在左侧，不二走在右侧。相邻的两只手若有若无地触碰了几次，体温与皮肤的相触的一瞬间，像是触电一般，又带着甜，让两人紧张又期待。手冢尽量稳住自己的心神，让自己的注意力不要集中在偶尔碰触到的手上，而是集中到不二的话语上。  
而不二的问题，手冢自然没有遗漏：“知道。”  
“我之前一直想去尝尝，但是人太多了，不想浪费时间就没有去排队。今天和英二说起来，英二居然反过来跟我炫耀自己已经吃过了。你说，是不是很气？”  
果然，是一件微不足道的小事。手冢听了不二的话，差点没忍住笑了出来。但他还是凭借多年来优秀的表情控制能力，稳住了自己神情。面对不二的反问，他毫不犹豫与自己男朋友站到同一阵营，抛弃了完全是无辜被迁怒的队友：“是的，确实很让人生气。”他想了想，补了一句，“明天晨练让他多跑十圈。”

“阿嚏！”正捧着肉包子准备大快朵颐的菊丸，忽然打了个大喷嚏。身旁捧了满怀包子的桃城疑惑地问：“怎么了，英二前辈，感冒了吗？”  
菊丸揉揉鼻子：“没有吧。”  
桃城嘻嘻笑起来，说：“英二前辈，说不定是谁在说你坏话呢。”  
菊丸白了桃城一眼，趁着桃城不注意，飞快从桃城的怀中抢过了一个包子，撒腿就跑。  
“英二前辈！那是我的包子！”  
菊丸回头朝桃城做了个鬼脸：“这是你调侃前辈的惩罚！”

为了让男朋友如愿以偿，手冢带着不二直奔商店街。原本以为该是人头涌涌的雪糕店门口，今天只排了一条小小的队伍，往前算也不过是十个人左右。不二兴高采烈地小跑到队尾排好，转身招呼手冢快过去。  
手冢走到不二身边，此时前面的队伍已经少了两个人。不二提前把钱包抓在手上，满脸写着高兴。他看了眼身边的手冢，笑道：“手冢你可真是我的大福星，早知道我之前就该拽着你来。”  
“嗯。”手冢摸了摸不二柔软的头发，“现在也不晚。”  
和不二在一起后，手冢每日都能挖掘到不二不同的一面。往日总是笑脸迎人的天才，在自己面前会生气，会郁闷，会撒娇。这一次，他展露出来的简单的快乐，虽然像孩子一样，有点小幼稚，却又纯净得迷人。手冢感觉，自己似乎又离不二近了一步。  
“谢谢你，不二。”他说。  
“嗯？”不二有些疑惑，“谢我什么？”  
没等到手冢的回答，就轮到他们挑选雪糕口味了。在跟老板确定确实没有芥末口味以后，不二失望地选了个抹茶口味，说是没有芥末，也要选个颜色相近的。而手冢，没有多想，直接点了一个与不二同样的口味。  
买到了雪糕，依着不二的要求，两人走到附近的小公园里给雪糕拍了照。手机吃完，不二急吼吼的抿了一口手上绿油油的雪糕。浓郁的抹茶口味和顺滑的口感在口中一齐迸发，让不二幸福地闭上了眼。  
手冢也抿了一口，雪糕的用料确实不错，可对他而言，还是有些过甜了。不过并非不可接受，比起自己的口味，他更不愿意打扰了不二现在的美妙时光。  
见手冢也尝试了，不二忙问：“怎么样，好吃吗？”  
手冢点点头。  
瞧着手冢手上的雪糕，不二也起了兴趣：“也让我尝尝你的雪糕。”  
明知是一样的口味，不会有任何的差别，但手冢还是顺从地将雪糕递过去。不二就着手冢的手，伸出舌头，在手冢抿过的地方舔了一口。他细细品味了一番，忍不住又凑过去再舔了一口。  
“总觉得，你这个比较好吃呢。”  
不二一边说着，又凑过去，准备舔第三口。  
“是吗？”看着不二又含了一口雪糕，手冢轻笑着用手指抹去不二嘴角沾着的绿色液体。当着不二的面，他将指头含进嘴里，舔去那点小甜头，说，“我也觉得你的比较好吃。”  
不二的脸轰的一下，红了。他转过身去，没敢正视手冢。  
手冢任由不二在一旁害羞，他舔了一口雪糕，另一手悄悄握住不二紧张得无处可放的手，攥在手心。  
不着急。他想，他们还有很多的时间，等着他们慢慢去发掘彼此。

Fin


	2. 和恋人吵架时应该怎么做

不二现在非常生气，气到连裕太都能看出来的程度。  
被从家里叫出来的菊丸非常无奈，本来是高高兴兴的接风酒，结果成了不二的吐槽大会。他悄悄叹了一口气，一边听着不二的牢骚，一边暗暗拨出了一个电话。

一直以来，不二在旁人眼中都是老好人形象。人长得又软又好看，每天都带着一张让人看了就高兴的笑脸，说话声音也轻柔淡定，别人听了就开心。可熟悉的朋友都知道，不二轻易不生气，一旦生气，那是谁也哄不好的脾气。而且，不二生气起来，表情却不会大变，只有亲近的朋友能嗅到一丝丝不同寻常的气氛。然而这一丝丝不寻常，足以让朋友们躲避三尺，并且搬上大救兵，同时也是不二周助的现任恋人，冷面大将，手冢国光才治得了。  
只是很可惜，这一次，把不二惹毛的人，名叫手冢国光。

手冢国光是一名顶尖的职业网球选手。  
他年纪轻轻就从一众高手间脱颖而出，取得了满身的荣誉。国人视他为国家的骄傲，网坛的目光聚焦在他的身上。除了自己的喜爱和目标，他还背负着一身的责任与期待。他很强，也拥有巨大的潜力，美中不足的是，他的手臂似乎不足以支撑他实现自己的野心。  
后来，不二来了。  
不二和手冢是同学，是队友，是惺惺相惜的对手，也是携手相依的恋人。手冢远离故乡，一个人在外乡拼搏时，不二把自己的全副心思投入到无尽的医学研究中去。他以优秀的成绩考入国内最好的医学院，又以优异的成绩考入海外名校，最后带着一身学术光环，回到了手冢身边，隐姓埋名，当起了手冢的专属医师。  
都说一个成功的男人身后，必然有一个撑起一切的男人（误），不二就是那个撑起了手冢一切劳累伤痛的人。所以，每当不二看到手冢超负荷地进行赛前突击训练，或者看到手冢在赛场上不顾身体硬刚持久赛时，不二都气不打一处来，恨不得直接上场把人揪下来。  
这一次，手冢刚刚结束一场精彩万分的经典比赛。在他强忍伤痛坚持到底，好不容易拿下胜利回到后台时，迎接他的是不二愠怒的表情，以及后来除了常规诊疗和检查，数日视他为无物的惩罚。这个状况从比赛结束，一直持续到两人一起回国修整，都还没有结束的迹象。  
手冢觉得这情况有点棘手了。

虽说是接风酒，不二也还在气头上，但他还是滴酒未沾。他多年跟随手冢征战赛场养成的习惯，就是随时保持清醒的头脑，应对手冢可能出现的各种状况。  
毕业时他拒绝了留校的机会，教授们都觉得非常可惜。如果留在医学界，不二定然可以有一番大作为，可他却选择了成为一名运动员的随队医生，这让教授们觉得实在是大材小用。不二无所谓，他学习医学的原因，本就是手冢。这不过是圆了他的心愿，站在手冢的身边，与他共同进退罢了。  
可每每面对这样的时刻，不二都觉得自己一身功夫无处施展。毕竟，乱来的手冢，这个人自己舍不得揍，舍不得骂，干脆眼不见为净，无视得了。  
不二对菊丸发了一通牢骚，总算觉得心里舒服了一些。他唤来酒保又要了一杯无酒精饮料，  
目光时不时瞄一眼静悄悄的手机，心里的气又往上提了一些。  
自从下了飞机，回家放下行李后他就一声不响跑出来，到现在都没回去。这手机怎么这么安静？别说电话了，连信息都没有一条？  
呵。不二心里冷笑，手冢终于嫌弃自己，在庆祝自由的回归了吗？  
从念书起就动态视力一流的菊丸没放过不二的小动作，他装作不经意，悠悠说了一句：“想他就给他打个电话呗。”  
“谁想他了！”不二像一只被人踩中尾巴的猫，噔的一下毛都炸开了，“那块木头，最好离我远远的。我要甩了他，再去找一个不惹我生气的人。”  
“我觉得难。”菊丸振振有词，“别人不叫不惹你生气，那叫看不出你生气，这比不惹你生气更让你生气。”  
菊丸这一番绕口令一般的话，让不二蔫了下来。  
菊丸说得对，先不说他和手冢之间的关系，就说他们认识的时间，彼此之间培养出来的默契，不是旁人可比的。他深信手冢对自己的感情，也明白手冢的努力和拼搏。但这种信任与理解，不代表他可以视他自毁式的训练于不顾。  
最气的是，直到现在，手冢还没有承认错误的该有的态度！  
真是气死熊了！  
菊丸无话可说，也没有劝说。毕竟把一头怒气冲冲的熊平复下来这事，除了手冢，谁也做不来。  
然而气归气，不二还是没有忘记每日必做的事。  
眼看时间不早了，不二把剩余的饮料一口闷了，拿起衣服和手机起身：“我该回去了。”  
菊丸眼一瞪：“这才几点？夜生活才开始。”  
“手冢要做晚间检查，时间差不多了。”  
眼看不二匆匆离开，菊丸无奈得很。他翻过一直被他反面盖上的手机，对一直保持通话的另一头说了一句：“他回去了。”  
等了几秒，那头才有人回复：“麻烦你照顾他，菊丸。”  
当年天不怕地不怕就怕被部长罚跑圈的菊丸，长大了以后翅膀硬了，终于敢呛声曾经的部长：“他还在念叨你不联系他，担心他就直接联系呀，还找我当中间人，你们是三岁小孩吗？”  
那头明显停顿了一下，似乎是在思考菊丸的问题。菊丸心里没底，一直没等到对方回应开始有点慌，才听那头不慌不忙地说了一句：“这是情趣。”  
去你的情趣！  
菊丸表示想摔电话，但是他不敢。  
那头恢复正常：“总之，谢谢你菊丸。”  
“赶紧哄好他吧，不然遭殃的是我的耳朵。”  
“我会的。”

手冢得了准确消息，总算放下心来。虽然他心知不二绝不会因为个人情绪弃自己于不顾，但这次他确实与自己冷战得有些久，他不免也开始担心起来。  
这次的事情他确实做得过分了，但胜负当前，明明是拼一拼就能碰到的果实，他不想轻易放弃。不二担心他，他自然了解。可有些时候，手冢也觉得不二太过紧张了。自己的情况自己清楚，如果真的到了临界点，他自己就会叫停。他还不想太早结束他的征战之旅，也不想太早结束他和不二携手共进的日子。  
况且，对付生气的不二，他还是有一些屡试不爽的好方法。尽管看起来有些狡猾，但招不怕老，管用就行。  
约莫过了半个小时，手冢听到开门的声音。  
他站起来，走到客厅门口等着。半分钟后，客厅门应声打开，不二从门后出现。手冢迎上去，把不二结结实实地圈在怀中，抱紧。  
不二愣了愣，鼻息间满满的都是手冢的气息，让他觉得又讨厌，又怀念。  
毕竟气了这么长时间，冷战了这么久，他可没让手冢抱过没让他近身。对方是否在忍耐他不清楚，但他可是忍耐了不少时间。如今终于陷在这一身令他迷恋的气息中，他像在干渴的路人终于寻到沙漠中的水源，根本离不开。  
两人默默地拥抱了几分钟，手冢终于开口：“还生气吗？”  
“气！”不二毫不犹豫，“都快气炸了。”  
“嗯。”手冢轻轻抚摸不二的头发，“一点也没消气？”  
不二犹豫了一下：“……没一开始那么气。”  
“那我再抱你一会儿，是不是可以再消消气？”  
“……”不二没辙了，只能站在原地任手冢再抱紧一些。  
这是不二的软肋，也是手冢的绝招。冷面大将冷惯了，平日一板一眼正正经经地说话，情话自然也少得很。可偶尔软下态度跟不二讨个抱抱，对不二而言杀伤力强大，简直能秒杀所有的不满与愤怒。  
真是个傻瓜。不二叹气，不过会吃这一套的自己，也是个笨蛋。  
不二轻轻环住手冢的后背，让自己在对方怀里埋得更深一些。他嘟囔着，声音轻得差点连自己都听不见：“以后不准再这样了。”  
“嗯。”以后的事以后再说。  
“再惹我生气我就辞职。”  
“好。”辞职了也没关系。  
“还有下次我就以后都不原谅你。”  
“好。”反正总能哄好你。  
听着手冢言简意赅的回答，不二一个字都不信。这个人仗着自己喜欢他，总是做些挑战他底线的事情。不过他已经不想再气下去了，人是自己选的，再怎么生气，总不能分手吧。要是分开了，离了自己，谁来看顾这个人，不让他肆意妄为呢？  
算了，不气了。  
不二这么想着，又把手冢再抱得紧一些。

Fin


	3. 牵手

这是不二今天第十三次看向手冢的手。

平心而论，手冢的手长得很好看。本来就有身高优势的少年，四肢修长，薄薄的肌肉覆盖其上，健康有力却不会令人觉得夸张。白皙的手臂下，是同样修长的五指，修剪整齐的指甲让人看了就心生欢喜。当这双手握着球拍的时候，有力的双手仿佛都在告诉所有人一个事实：我不会输。  
不二其实蛮自豪的，他最喜欢的这双手的主人，如今，是他的男朋友。  
他的男朋友生性严谨，他的这双手，与他的主人性子如出一辙——规矩得很。  
规矩到什么程度呢？  
规矩到在他们已经确定交往一个月后，这双手都还不敢“踩过界”，来牵一下他的小男朋友的手。  
不二对此很是沮丧，顺便看了眼自己看起来非常普通的手，难不成是自己的手没有勾起手冢碰一下的冲动？  
随着时间一点一点往前走，不二还是没有碰到手冢的手。不二知道自己可以提要求，但是手冢作为自己的初恋对象，他还是想在初恋的面前保留一些小矜持。至少，不要让对方觉得自己太猴急。  
不二第十四次看向手冢的手，叹了一口气。  
唉，谈恋爱真难。

在今天第八次险些碰到不二的手时，手冢“恰到好处”地飞快把手收了回来。  
他悄悄松了一口气，低头看了眼自己的手，握了握拳。  
刚刚的这一次，是他的手距离不二的手最近的一次。近到什么程度呢？近到他已经能够感觉得到不二手上的汗毛的舒张，感觉到从他的手散出的温度。  
手冢定了定自己差点跳出来的小心脏，暗下决心，下一次，一定要碰到不二的手。  
又有谁能想到，向来气势如虹，镇定自若的青学网球部部长，面对喜欢的人时，心里头小鹿乱撞，连碰一下对方的手的勇气都没有？  
尽管手冢很不愿意承认，但不可否认，他不敢牵起小男朋友的手的最大的原因，是因为害羞。  
他想牵，但他不知道不二愿不愿意。他其实可以问，但他担心不二会拒绝自己。万一不二拒绝了，他的面子……不，他的自信心怕是会被严重打击。  
手冢很苦恼，手冢很忧虑，想要触碰喜欢的人的心情与日俱增，他的勇气却没见一起涨。手冢只想现在发生一点意外情况，最好是可以让不二不小心扑到自己怀里的情况。这样，自己就可以自然而然地抱住他的男朋友了。  
手冢看了眼站在自己身旁的男朋友，悄悄地又拉进了一些彼此的距离。  
他的手，第九次小心翼翼地靠近不二的手。  
他一面小心靠近，一面叹息。  
谈恋爱好难。

然而很不幸，直到部活结束，手冢心中期盼的意外依然没有发生。  
收拾整齐后，一对秘密小情侣一同离开学校，一起回家。  
正是放学下班的时间，街上的行人明显多了许多。不少情侣牵着手，搭着肩从两人身边走过。不二的目光不由自主地落在了目所能及的情侣们的身上，或者说，落在了他们或双手紧握，或十指紧扣的手上。  
不二偷偷瞄了眼身边的男朋友，夕阳下，男朋友的侧脸迎着光，仿佛镀上了一条金边，把男朋友挺拔俊秀的轮廓勾勒出来了。  
不二由衷赞叹，我的男朋友真好看！  
只是……  
他低头看了看手冢空空如也的手，目光又落在路上情侣们紧紧交缠的手上，挫败地叹了一口气。  
虽然我男朋友很帅，但是其他情侣真是让我太羡慕了！  
不二伸了伸自己的五指，寂寞地抓了一手空气。什么时候我的男朋友才会开窍呢？  
不二失望地移开目光，不再想这件事。谁知道，下一秒，一只温热的手忽然伸出，紧紧地握住了他的手。不二一惊，低下头一看，发现自己的手心已经被另一只手覆盖，并握住。他顺着那只手往上看，不经意间对上了他的男朋友也在偷瞄他的目光。  
几乎是在一瞬间，手冢马上别开被对上的目光。  
不二·已经懵逼·周助傻愣愣地问：“手冢，这……”  
手冢的手很明显抖了一下，但他这次很有骨气没有松开，反而又握得更紧一些：“你心里想。”  
“嗯……？”不二忙别过头去，心脏因为手冢的这句话狂跳不已。  
“嗯？不……喜欢吗？”  
满街都是手牵手的情侣，手冢也在不停地偷瞄不二。当他发现不二的目光长时间地停留在那些情侣交握的双手上时，他终于鼓起勇气，一把抓住不二的手，扣在掌心。只是，面对不二这样的反应，他迟疑了一下，把“愿意”改成了“喜欢”。他想，如果是不喜欢，那他可以换一种方式；但如果是不愿意，他也不知道应该怎么办了。  
不二连忙摇头：“不不不，怎么会？”他装作疑惑，笑问，“手冢什么时候学会读心术了？”  
手冢没有回答，只是紧了紧手。夕阳的余光迷了不二眼，也恰到好处地掩盖了手冢脸上淡淡的红晕。  
不二又开心又紧张，手冢的手真大真暖。他希望这条路再长一点，可以让他再牵久一点。  
而手冢，已经不太敢去直视不二了。  
他想，绝对不能让不二知道他现在已经紧张得心脏都要蹦出来了。

Fin


End file.
